


Just There

by life_is_righteous



Series: House of Durin [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Durin Reader, Frerin Lives, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Live, Gen, Mentions of Death, Reader Death, Reader is a durin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Being the youngest sister of Thorin was not a good thing in your opinion.





	Just There

You pout as Frerin lifts you over his shoulder. All you were doing was running away from Gildoron. You didn’t see the harm in that.

“Rin! Why are you taking me away?” you ask, slamming your fist into his back. “Because I don’t want his grubby hands touching my little sister!” he exclaims, hoisting you more over his shoulders so that your face is near his butt. 

“We were just playing tag! There is nothing wrong with that,” you exclaim as you watch his feet. You could feel the blood slowly rushing to your face, but your big brother didn’t seem to care.

“You are a princess! You should not be running around like that,” he retorts and you reach down to pinch his butt. He lets out a rather unmanly shriek and puts you down, glaring at you.

“I am seven! Why can’t I have fun?” you pout, stomping your feet. “Because you should not be running around with men. Especially the Princess of Erebor!” he explains, kneeling down to your height. 

“But he’s lord Girion’s son!” you defend and in the distance you see Thorin. You dodge your brother and run over to the oldest of your family. He catches you easily and lifts you up. You wrap your arms around his neck and glare at Frerin as he stands. 

“What’s wrong now?” Thorin asks. “Rin doesn’t want me playing with Gildoron!” you explain, burying your face in his neck. 

He chuckles and looks at his brother. Frerin looks away ashamed. He didn’t like sharing his little sisters. Especially to any species of the male gender. Thorin remembers quite vividly when Dis, accidentally or purposely (no one knows), kneed Frerin in the jam bags because he didn’t let her go to see Vili. Frerin had let Dis go since then and now he had moved onto you.

“Frerin just wants you to himself that is all. He hasn’t been able to play with you in a while because you’re to busy with Gildoron,” Thorin explains and you let loose a bit. “Really?” you ask, looking at Frerin.

“Of course! I always want to play with my baby girl,” he says, tickling your stomach. You giggle and latch onto his neck, transferring from one brother to the other. The three of you leave Dale to find Dis so you could play together, not knowing that all of your happiness would soon be wiped away by Smaug.

* * *

 

“Dis! You can’t let them go!” You exclaim, running into your sister’s quarters. “They have to go y/n! It is what is best for our people,” Dis replies, moving around you to put a kettle on the fire.

“But what if they don’t come back?” you exclaim. “It is more than likely that they will not come back,” she says. “Do you not care about our brothers?” you ask. “They are not the only ones going there! Father, grandfather, and Vili are going as well! If you think that I do not care you are highly mistaken!” she exclaims, looking at you with tear filled eyes.

You sigh and pull into a hug, knowing that it takes a lot to let her One go. “I fear that they will all perish and I do not want that for them,” she says and its then that you decide that your brothers will not be going alone.

* * *

 

You keep your head down as Thorin walks by. You had snuck away and had joined the dwarves in the armory to get ready. It took a few months but now Moria was just a day away and you were not about to get sent home now.

You see a pair of boots pause in front of you and you raise your head to meet the eyes of Dwalin. He takes you to the side, away from the camp that you had made.

“You should not be here, y/n,” he whispers angrily. “I can’t just let my brothers die without at least trying to help them,” you argue, “I am nearly 12 years older than yourself. I belong here as much as you do.”

You don’t think you’ve seen Dwalin so angry. You remember running after your little cousin when he was stark naked and with a smile on his face and now he had the biggest frown to have ever existed. 

“You are a dam. A princess no less. You should not be here!” he tries again. “There is also dis,” you tell him.

“And what if you three do not make it? How am I supposed to tell Dis that she is now the only child left out of the four that was created?” he ask tersely. “You will not have to do that. I promise,” you say and he sighs. “Fine, you stupid, stubborn dam. If you die, I will raise you from the grave and kill you myself,” he says and you laugh, giving him a light headbutt.

You look around frantically for Frerin. You had seen Thorin fight off a couple of orcs at the time, but you had lost sight of Frerin through the throng of orcs. You see Frerin fighting off an orc as another creeps up behind him.

“No!” you shout, slashing through orcs trying to make your way to your big bro. As soon as you get there, you chop the head off of the sneaky orc. “Thanks– y/n?” Frerin exclaims as he looks at your face. You smile at him.

“Come on big bro, we don’t want you dying. Let’s finish this together,” you say, beheading another orc and you do. You both finish it together, but not without the loss of your king and the disappearance of your father.

“Frerin! Where are you?” you hear a deep voice shout from your spot on the ground. You and Frerin had need to sit after seeing the aftermath of the battle. You could not hold it in and began upchucking with Frerin holding your hair. 

“There you are. I thought I had lost you,” the voice you recognize as Thorin says and you look up after wiping your face. You expect to see shock radiating off of your brother’s face. Shock and anger, but you see none of those emotions. All you see is joy as he brings the two of you into a hug.

“You’re not mad?” you ask him as he lets you go. “Now is not the time to be angry. It is the time to rejoice that I still have you two by my side,” he says, smiling slightly. How he managed to smile throughout everything confused you greatly, but you did not care. As long as you had your two brothers by your side.

“Besides, Dis will have a lot to say when we return,” Thorin says and you wince, knowing the wrath of your older sister.

* * *

 

“You are not going!” Thorin, Dis, and Frerin exclaim from their spots at the dinner table, making you, Fili, and Kili jump.

Thorin will be heading out to reclaim Erebor in a year and you wanted to go along. It has been far too long since you’ve seen home and wherever your brothers went, you went as well.

“What? But why? Kili and Fili are going along!” You exclaim earning a “hey” from your nephews. 

“Because it is dangerous! I simply will not allow you to come,” Thorin says. Ever since the Battle of Azanulbizar, he had been afraid to lose both you and Frerin. He had seen you protect Frerin and nearly get killed in the process and his heart has never sunk so low.

“I am 177 years old **(a/n: i’m going with book ages, well ages according to peter jackson, but movie looks)**  and I have more experience then these two chuckleheads! Erebor is my home too! I have every right,” you say. 

“No, y/n. You need to stay with the people. Our people need you,” Frerin replies. “They’ve got Dis! I’m the youngest of you lot. I am nothing! I am expendable,” you say, making your siblings frown. 

You have thought about it a lot while growing up. You were the last child, therefore not important. If Thorin were to fall, Frerin would be there. If Frerin were to fall, Fili and Kili would be there. You were just the person left out of everything. The person that was just there.

“You know me, Thorin. Even if you tell me no, I will follow you. I have done it when we tried to reclaim Moria and I will do it all over again,” you say. He sighs and looks at Frerin.

“Very well. We will begin during Spring of next year,” he says and you cheer along with your nephews. That causes Dis to not speak to you for four months.

* * *

 

When you had joined this journey, you did not expect to be on the brink of death, but here you were, after the battle of five armies, lying on the ground with a hole in your chest with Thorin and Frerin frantically calling for help. 

“Remember all those years back, Frerin? When you swept me away from Gildoron because you were over-protective?” you ask laughing. He smiles tearfully at you. “That was over 171 years ago. You still remember that?” he ask. “Yes and I quite remember pinching your butt after you threw me on your shoulder,” you laugh again, but your laugh turns into harsh coughing as blood spurts out of your mouth.

“Y/n, please do not speak anymore. You need to save your energy,” Thorin says, laying your head in his lap. 

“I have always been jealous of you three, you know. You two and Dis were the best of friends when we were growing up and I wanted that, too,” you say, looking into their eyes.

“We were close to you as well. You were our favorite,” Frerin says, tears running down his face. “And yet, the only person I could play with was Gildoron. Thorin was always busy beside father and grandfather. You were always training as well and Dis. Dis was too busy with her other friends to play with her little sister,” you say, mournfully. 

Your siblings always had times for everyone else, but never for you and that hurt you a lot. You never let them know though and through your pain, you had found Gildoron and he was the light at the end of the tunnel. 

You wince again as you move slightly. 

“Why did you never say anything?” Thorin asks quietly. “Because you were too busy and Gildoron was there for me. It’s painful to see so much of him in the bargeman,” you say, “do you think, you could tell Dis that I love her? With every fiber of my being?” 

“You will tell her yourself,” Thorin says sternly and you smile sadly. “That is not going to happen, dear brother,” you say and for once in his life, Thorin chokes up. 

“Y/n-,”

“Do you think, father would be proud?” you ask, your breathing becoming labored. 

“Of course. And so are we. We are very proud,” Frerin says, clutching your hand tighter. 

“Really? Then I can finally say that I am happy and dying happy has to be the greatest thing,” you say, giving them one last smile. 

Your smile fades and so does the light in your eyes and your brothers cry for the life that they could not save no matter how hard they tried. The life that had save them countless of times physically, mentally and emotionally and they hope that one day you will forgive them for their failure.


End file.
